Of Two Minds
by dolphinlver11
Summary: Rei and Mizuki are two soul reapers who are best friends. Rei is a prankster and Mizuki remembers part of her real life. They get in trouble, fall in love, and even have fun along the way. Sorta. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. OC/Hisagi, OC/Renji, OC/Ashido.
1. Meet the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach related, that is Tite Kudo's. I also do not own the title of this, that belongs to Perry Nodleman and Carol Matas. However, I do own Rei Keiichi and my friend owns Mizuki.**

**AN: This is not a full out story, it is just different mini stories my friend and I wrote about two characters we came up with. It is important to read their profiles, for their are many things that are mentioned in the stories that are only also mentioned in the profiles.**

**Name:** Mizuki (beautiful moon) no last name for all we know

**Race:** Japanese

**Age:** 242

**Visual Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Division:** 13

**Personality:** Mizuki is very truthful and honest. She normally speaks what is on her mind and a lot of the time that is just plain idiotic. She loves to eat candy and loves to do people's hair. Mizuki makes friends like it is her second nature, and when she is fighting she feels bad about hurting another being. When she wants to she can be powerful and can go crazy in a battle. She loves her friends and many boys tend to like her, which is what helped in the awakening of her zanpaktou. Mizuki isn't the best at school because she is to busy watching anime or reading her manga. She loves to draw and write and can't sing to save her life, but you never see that girl without a smile. Especially when she is looking at the moon.

**Likes and Dislikes:** She likes candy, partying, anime and manga, friends, laughing, her captain, and doing hair. The moon.

**Appearance:** Ebony eyes, Purple hair, and white/tan skin. Her hair is always in some sort of uppy do unless she is fighting. She then takes it down. She is 5' 6" and is skinny. She has no freckles and no birth marks. She also always wears a purple crescent moon necklace given to her by her fiancé before she died.

**History/Background:** Mizuki for some reason remembers part of her life in the world of the living. They are times when she was beaten and before she died how she was murdered. These memories fill her mind while she is asleep and normally causes her to go into trauma attacks. Whenever she is in a black room she remembers the memories and screams uncontrollably. These memories make her want to forget her old life which is why she left her last name behind. The only reason she still has her first name is because there is one memory of the person who she married calling her by it. That is normally the memory she remembers during her trauma attacks which helps her to calm down. The memory is why she kept her name and has people only call her my that.

The good memory is what guides Mizuki down the right path. She lived her life in the Rukon district searching for the man from her memories. She still remembers she died before him so she doesn't know when he would arrive, or where. At age 10 (visually) Mizuki went to the soul academy to look for the man she loved and to become a soul reaper so she could fight the bad people who could make others have the same life she did. She eventually becomes well in her class but still dislikes school. She is one of the popular girls, and everyone accepts her. No one asks her about her memories or last name because by then most have witnessed her trauma states. She eventually meets her new best friend Rei who also goes to the soul reaper academy and becomes a part of her group. Mizuki also bonds with her captain Ukitake of the 13th division and her becomes like a father to her. Kaien Shiba also lends Mizuki advice a lot and would always tell her "that by now the man she was looking for was dead. Also that she should know that if she would believe in herself and would have the moon as her guide, then she would reunite with the man from her past. Also that she didn't need to remember or to speak of her name because it was all in the past" And then before he died he had visited her and gave her a purple crescent moon necklace. He told her the same words that were from her happy memory. He told her how her name was what helped him get through the day, that when he looked at the moon he saw her face. He told her that her name meant everything to him, and that so did she. He put the necklace on her and left. He didn't know he had said the same words, but she knew. She knew that Kaien was right all along about the guy from her memory. She knew this because, Kaien was the man from her memory. The man she loved, and the man she had been searching for. She never got to see his face after that, and never got to thank him for all the years he had guided her. From then on Mizuki suddenly forgot all of her memories, and even the one that had guided her through the hard times. She forgot the memories, forgot who the person from them was, and forgot about her love for Kaien. Because of his death all of it was erased from her memory, and Mizuki went about her day seeing Kaien as just a Lieutenant. Eventually she gets the spot of lieutenant and had a new crush. The next man who loved the moon like she did. Her next crush was the lieutenant of squad nine Hisagi Shuuhei. He understood her, he cared for her, he protected her, and he brought those memories back. Just in them, Mizuki can't descide if the person is Kaien or Suuhei.

**Name**: Rei (means belle, lovely) Keiichi

**Race**: Japanese though she doesn't look it

**Visual age:** 16

**Age**: 234

**Gender:** Female

**Division**:10th (3) 3rd seat

**Personality**: Rei is a sweet girl, but spunky. She has a feisty temper and gets mad at people who mess up her hair, which she is very proud of. Rei has a good sense of humor and likes to pull pranks on the other members of her squad. However, when she wants to she can be charming. Many male soul reapers are happy to do whatever she wants them to if she turns on her charm. Though she doesn't show it often, Rei can be very sweet, kind, and romantic. She always stands up for her friends. When something gets Rei mad though, she lashes out and doesn't let the person get away with whatever it was they were doing. Though she seems delicate, Rei is actually powerful and a good fighter.

**Likes:** Her hair, pulling pranks, happy endings, jokes, the 10th division, fashion, animals, stuffed animals, her friends.

**Dislikes**: People messing up her hair, people picking on others weaker than them, being serious, alcohol (sake), Central 46

**Appearance**: Rei is very pretty. She has long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She is 5 feet, 4 inches tall and light weight. She has altered her soul reaper uniform so it is has a skirt like the Karakura High uniform, and top like Soi Fon's. She also wears half sleeves which go from the palm of her hand to her elbow and have a hole for her thumb to go through. They are the same color as her eyes. Rei has pale skin. She also wears blue (like her eyes) socks that come up to her knees. She wears two bows the same color on the sides of her heads.

**Family history**: Though not actually related, Rei and Ashido lived together until Ashido went off to the soul reaper academy. They always had fun together. They didn't live in a very nice house in Rukon district 4, but they liked it anyway.

**Friends**: Rei has a lot of friends, but her best friend is Mizuki. She is also very good friends with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. Her group of friends back in the soul reaper academy was Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abari, and Mizuki.

**Enemies**: Rei doesn't have any real enemies, but does get creeped out by the Squad 12 captain. She thinks Kenpachi Zuraki's lust for blood isn't admirable, but doesn't not like him. However, she hated Akio, the 4th seat of squad 6.

**Love Interest**: Many boys have had crushes on Rei, including her classmate Izuru Kira. However, she does not like to have serious relationships. She has been on a few dates with Izuru. Like almost all the girls in her squad, Rei has a crush on her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rei likes to play the field. One time though, Rei was in a serious relationship with Shuuhei Hisagi. The two were in love. It was the only time Rei had felt like that. Unfortunately, over time Rei began to see that her fighting was weakening because of the relationship. All her time spent wandering the fields with Shuuhei, kissing him, and just time spending with him all together was cutting down on her training time. Also, for reasons Rei wasn't quite sure of, her best friend Mizuki seemed distraught by the relationship. Though it broke her heart, Rei broke up with Shuuhei after a few years. Rei is currently working on trying to make her captain drop his cold manner and try dating her. This plan, however, has not been very successful.

**Social Status: **Very good. Rei was very popular at the soul reaper academy and everyone in her squad likes her, despite her constant pranks.

**Good Attributes: **Rei is funny, pretty, a good friend, has a sweet side, and is a good fighter.

**Talents: **Rei is a good fighter, very good at styling hair, singing, she is Ok at Kiddo, and is pretty good at flash step.

**Quirks: **Rei is VERY touchy about her hair.

**History/Background: **Rei lived in Rukon District 4, where she lived with her "brother" Ashido. They were very happy and looked out for each other. However, Ashido went to the Soul Reaper academy approximately 150 years after they started living together, leaving Rei alone and lonely. One thing Ashido loved about Rei was her unique blond hair. This is why she is so protective of it. After Ashido left, Rei spent her days wander around the Rukon and looking for people to play with.

Then Rei enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy. Here, she was very popular and became best friends with Momo, Izuru, Renj, and Mizuki. She knew that Izuru had a crush on her, along with many other guys. Rei liked him enough as a friend, so she decided to try dating him. This did not work out though. The two had very different personalities, so they broke up. It became sort of awkward, but the two remained friends. In the Academy, it surprised many people because she looked docile, but Rei was very good at dueling with swords. She quickly learned how to do flash step, but her Kiddo marks were only okay. She graduated and was placed as 5th seat in the 6th division, under Captain Kutchki.

**AN: Well, I hope you guys like it. Please rate and review!**


	2. Their Zanpaktous

Name: Kowataita Innume Kazekii (壊れた愛の三日月)

Owner: Mizuki

Means: The crescent moon of the love which is broken

Manifestation: A girl with short dirty blonde hair. Two of her bangs on the ends are longer then her hair and go down to her mid back. She has pale skin and black eyes. There are small purple star tattoos under her right eye and left cheek. There is a purple crescent on her forehead, and also has black lipstick. She wears an outfit similar to Orihime's when she is kidnapped, but in the middle of where her chest is there is a cut in the shape of a crescent. Where The waist is it is like a belly shirt, and on her right side there is the Japanese symbol for moon. 月

Release Phrase: Break the hearts of those who oppose you!

Level: shikai and bankai

Family: Love and Illusions

Sealed Zanpacktou: A normal sword with a curved tip and a heart shape where the sword and the handle meet (like Toshiro's there is a star shape between the sword and handle)

Shikai Released Zanpacktou: When it is released the whole sword disappears and the heart on top of the handle breaks into two half hearts. The half hearts are then two different swords. The handle is white and the sword itself is black besides the purple stars lining one side on both swords. When you use your power the stars star to go away after time. Once they are all gone the power wears off, and the swords form back into one. When this happens, it now forms into the shape of the opponent's sword.  
Shikai Ability: Can turn your enemy's emotions into loving you or hating you/their allies

Bankai zanpacktou: It appears to look like a crescent moon, and is purple. Bleack stars line the side that isn't sharp. In the middle of the sword there is a broken heart cut out. That is where you speak for your attacks

Bankai Ability: It puts them in a state of which it feels like their heart has been broken. Their emotions betray them and they begin to lose their will to fight. It may also feel like a heart attack. This is called "heart break"

Name: Teitaka

Owner: Rei Keiichi

Means: Air Hawk

Manifestation: A girl with dark green wings and a pale body. The girl has a white dress with a dark green bow like belt around the waist of the dress. The girl has ice white hair because of the fact that wind is invisible. Covering from the nose up of the face, is a mask similar to the one for the fighter in Bankai, but the girl's mouth is visible though. The girl has light grey eyes, but they are not visible due to the mask.

Release Phrase: Collide! Winds to storms and storms to winds.

Level: Shikai and Bankai

Family: Wind

Sealed Zanpacktou: On top of the jade colored handle there is a dark green hawk head, which the blade of the sword comes out of. The blade is similar to that of a normal sword, but more jagged on the blade.

Shikai Released Zanpacktou: Doesn't Change much from the sealed version, but except for what looks like two hawk wings extending from the middle of the blade. The wings are just as sharp as the sword's blade itself, and are like razors.

Shikai Ability: Allows you to manipulate the wind around you to slash any enemy you please. These attacks are unable to be seen because of the fact that wind is invisible, so the enemy doesn't know when and where it will happen or come from.

Bankai Name: Reza Teitaka (razor air hawk)

Bankai zanpacktou: Gives the fighter wings that are used as a shield and are basically large swords. The fighter also gets a mask that blocks the view of the fighter's eyes from the enemy. Also it has a beak which basically makes the mask like a bird's face. These give the fighter the abilities of a hawk (hearing, sight, speed, flying etc.). The sword's handle instead of a hawk head has the hawk wings from the Shikai on the tip so they shield the hands of the fighter. The sword has a green blade now, and is similar to Zabimaru, but jagged to make the appearance of a razor and the wing of a hawk.

Bankai Ability: Many times more powerful than the shikai. There is constantly wind razors flying around you at all times, and it is almost impossible for enemies to get too close. You can also create or dissipate dust storms and tornados and can control their paths.

Betrayal Reason: Rei was jealous of her friend Mizuki's zanpacktou because it was from the love family. Rei began to separate herself from her zanpacktou which angered it. The sword always despised jealousy and was angered at Rei because she was jealous which cause the sword to be jealous too. The zanpacktou was angered by Rei when she wouldn't use her full power because she thought that the zanpacktou couldn't take it. She looked down on her sword which caused her to hold back to during fights.


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Rei's POV**

'_Ashido, Ashido! Don't go Ashido! Please don't leave me!'_

I had that dream every night ever since my brother like figure left me to defend myself. I lived those 100 years in the Rukon district alone, until the day my dreams had changed.

'_Ashido, he is gone Rei, but I am here for you now. Believe in the wind, believe in me. I will guide you down the path to Ashido. The only way I can do that though, is if you use me and not betray me; if you do, then I will go after you.'_

I woke up from a sweat and quickly turned on my lamp. I gasped when I saw a sword lying on the nightstand. It had a jade colored handle, and on top of it was a dark green hawk head. The blade of the sword emerged out of the hawk's mouth, and looked to have the same style as normal sword, but the blade on this sword was jagged. I picked it up and felt a cold rush in my body. It felt like I was attached to the sword…Right then I heard a voice, but was confused when I couldn't find where the voice came from…

'_This is your zanpacktou Rei. This is the air hawk Teitaka.'_ Then the voice dispersed and I was once again alone in my bed.

"Wait!" I yelled stumbling out of bed. I looked down at my new sword."Teitaka? A zan-pak-tou?" I was so confused.

That was the day I decided to follow my new friend Teitaka down the path to my Ashido. I needed to see him again, and if entering the soul reaper academy would do that, then I would do it without hesitation.

I took a deep breath as I stepped through the front gate of the Soul Reaper Academy. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the crowd of bodies. I crashed into one of them and landed on my back.

"Ow..." I said rubbing my back.

"A-ah! I-I'm so sorry…" I heard a boy say stuttering. I looked up to see a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair draped over part of his forehead, but his surprising handsome eyes were still visible to me. He was blushing slightly as I stood up. He seemed to be about three inches taller than me."I am so, so sorry! Please, let me help-"

"I'm fine." I said with a frown. I didn't even start training and I was already hurt. I walked past the boy who I knocked into, but was stopped when his arm latched onto me.

"Wait!" He said to me, I turned around to see his blushing face.

"What?" I asked him, and he slowly started to let go of my arm. He scratched his head nervously as he looked at me.

"I'm really sorry, and, well I don't know, but… can you at least tell me your name?" He said, his blush furiously washing over him with each word he spoke. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked up at the new boy.

"Okay, what's your name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I asked him, folding my arms over my chest. I didn't really care for school, but I was going to be late for class if I continued this any longer. The boy smiled now, and his eyes were full of happiness.

"I'm Izuru, Izuru Kira." He put out his hand so I could shake it, and as I did a smile formed on my lips.

"Hi there Izuru. My name is Rei Keiichi. This is my first year at the academy." I let go of his hand, and he smiled.

"This is my first year too. Maybe we have some classes together! You should come over there and hang out with us, we'd be happy to include you Rei." He said to me. No one had said my name for a long time, and it made me remember that I didn't really talk much back then. Even though I seemed really popular….I hadn't paid anyone much attention after Ashido had left.

"Whose we?" I asked Izuru. He pointed to the group of students he was standing with before, and there were a few that stood out. We walked over to them and they all waved at me with smiles. The other boy was tall, and his dark red hair was pulled back into a spiky style. There were tattoos lining his body that made him give off a cool vibe. He stopped waving and gave me a straight face.

"Who's the newbie Izuru?" He asked Izuru, as he stared at me intently…it was a little uncomfortable…

"Lay off her would yah Renji?" The little girl next to him said. She was short with her brownish blackish hair pulled back into pigtails.

"Shut up Momo, and hello Izuru? Who's the chick?" Izuru extended his arm to show me the group.

"This is the group I was talking about, and guys this here is Rei Keiichi. I just met her." He said to them. "Rei, that guy is Renji. Don't mind him, he's a little rough sometimes, but is really just a softie." Renji snorted at the remark.

"Says you." Momo swatted him on the arm and looked at me.

"I'm Momo Hinamori! Nice to have another girl in the gang." She said to me with a giggle. "You picked a nice one Izuru." This caused Izuru to blush for what seemed like the hundredth time. I guess he just wasn't all that good at talking to the other gender, and that made me laugh too. We started to talk, and I felt like I had know them for what seemed like forever. Maybe having more friends like this was a good thing, and if it helped ease the pain from Ashido, then I was up for it. I was talking to them about my past and how I got Teitaka when I was stopped by a high pitched voice. Renji stumbled forward a bit when a girl who looked to be my age jumped on his back. She had light purple hair, and her eyes were also purple but much darker. She had pale skin and had a huge grin on her face. She seemed to be an inch below Izuru and had gum in her mouth. She popped a bubble as she looked at Renji.

"Hi there Ren-Ren! Long time no see, well since a few minutes ago! It took me a while to find you, but then I saw your giant mess you call hair! I could spot that red pineapple from miles away! Mmmm I like pineapples, don't you? But candy is sooo much better! I just love candy, but you know that don't you Ren-Ren? Oh and what have we got here? You actually have friends! Who would have guessed? And oh look what I found hanging all alone by that tree! Ren-Ren he also has a tattoo! This is Shuuhei Hisagi, and he is a year or two older than us, but I didn't care enough to ask him/ I just dragged him over here to be my friend and yours! Oh, and who are these people? Hi there! I'm Ren-Ren's old friend from Rukon, and my name is Mizuki!" She didn't even look out of breath as she rambled on, and on. She hugged Renji more and even kissed him on the head. It made me wonder why she hadn't said her last name, but I quickly ignored it.

"Mizuki! Stop its embarrassing if you kiss me or ramble on like this! Why not just give me a simple 'hello' next time, okay? I've told you, when you sneak up on me like that or get to close it makes me feel like I'm going to have a heart attack! And how much candy have you eaten this time?" He said furiously. He didn't show much enthusiasm to her first impression on us, but he still let her stay on his back, and even had a smile on his face. Momo looked at the two and giggled.

"Wow Renji, you never told us you had a girlfriend!" Izuru and Momo laughed as Renji blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He made her get off him and he squatted down on the ground to hide his blush.

"That's right! Mizuki and Ren-Ren are just best of buddies, right Ren-Ren?" Mizuki asked him. Momo and Izuru continued to laugh, but I looked passed them all to see the boy behind Mizuki. She saw me look at him because she turned to Shuuhei, and hooked her arm in his.

"This here is Suuhei Hisagi, but I already told you that. He and I bumped into each other and I was all like 'I'm gunna be your friend!' Then, I saw Ren-Ren here and just _had_ to show him this Shuuhei guy! Oh Ren-Ren look at his tattoo! Its 69 but I'm not really sure what it means….do you Ren-Ren?" She asked him letting go of Shuuhei and poking Renji on the head. He began to laugh at her, probably because she didn't understand it. I looked to Shuuhei who was blushing at the mention of his tattoo, and all of the attention. Right then it felt like he and I were the only ones on the Earth. His mysterious ebony eyes captured mine, and it was strange that I was so interested in him, but I didn't care. I stepped towards him with blush starting to occupy my face as well, and right as my first words left my lips the bell rang. It snapped us out of our trance as we made our way to our classes. "So much for meeting Shuuhei, huh?" I heard behind me. I quickly turned to see Mizuki standing there a lollipop sticking out of my mouth. She smiled at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her. She giggled at me and stepped closer to whisper in my ear.

"I saw you look at him silly! And don't worry." She said to me taking my hands into hers. "I can help you with 69 guy! We are gunna be the best of friends!" She exclaimed to me. She let go of my hands and walked into the door behind me. "Now come on Rei! Class is starting." She walked into the room and I was alone in the hallway. Walking in behind her I thought over what she said. _And don't worry, I can help you with 69 guy! _She said she could help me, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a best friend. Now all I had to do was work hard, and also find Ashido. That is the reason I came here after all.

**Mizuki's POV**

'_Stop it! No stop, stop it!' He approached me with his arms out. He wasn't trying to comfort me though, no, he was trying to hurt me. 'Oh hunny! I love you! Why can't you understand Mizuki? Why? Why!' He grabbed my hand and beat me. I was never the same. That is why I wouldn't let anyone know that name._

I woke up screaming. I sat in a ball formation for the rest of the night, scared of the memories that I shouldn't be remembering. I have been remembering some of the awful things of my life in the world of the living. I was the only one who I knew that could remember anything from my old life. When you pass over into the soul society you leave anything from your past behind. I was different though. I can remember some memories, but they are of my father abusing me. When I dream or am in a dark room, I suddenly remember the thoughts of my father abusing me in those horrible ways; these traumas go on for a long time until I can find something happy to think of, or if someone is there to help me. Normally, I am alone during these horrible times.

I sat there with sweat running down my face, soon followed by tears. I cried and cried, and held my purple crescent necklace in my hands. It was given to me by _him_. The boy from my life back then gave me this necklace because of my name. My name means 'beautiful moon', and the moon is what guided me through my life.

'_Mizuki, why are you crying? I think that your name is wonderful. You're the one who makes me survive the day, Mizuki. Mizuki, just hearing or saying your name helps me. When glancing at the moon all I have to do is think of your beautiful face, and I know you're in my heart. So don't hate your name because of that lowlife, just love your name because I love you. You are after all my beautiful moon.'_

"Why can I remember that, but not you?" I whispered, I always would remember that one sweet memory during the hard times. It was of the person who I was going to marry in my old life, but then I died. I shouldn't have remembered any of this, but it I always would change my mind when I heard his voice again. I knew I had died before him, but that didn't stop me from searching for him during my years in the Rukon district. Renji, my best friend would also help me from day to night. We had formed a tight bond ever since he arrived seven years after me, but still he couldn't always be there to help me during my traumas.

I eventually had fallen back to sleep that night, and had a dream different from any other ones I had ever had.

'_W-who are you?' I asked her as she approached. She was beautiful as the light of the moon made her silhouette even more radiant. I could see her blonde hair flowing in the breeze as she held out a sword to me._

'_I am your zanpacktou, my name is Kawataita Innume Kazekii. My name is long and hard to remember. It is just like you and your old memories, and how you shouldn't know of them. I can help with that Mizuki Kornuma.'_

'_Stop! Don't say that horrible name!' I yelled out to her as she started to walk away._

'_We are one now Mizuki, so I can help you forget those memories. I can also help you find the man inside them. The one who calls you beautiful moon.' She said to me as I gasped._

'_H-how do you know about him!' I called to her._

'_We are now one Mizuki.' She replied with her same answer._

'_Wh-what? One?' I asked her._

'_Because you accept the love of others, and they love you, I give you myself to use my powers for good. I am giving you my powers to heal the hearts of those who you love, and to break those hearts of those who oppose you. They shall never feel the pain you have gone through, so that you can let them live happily. For those who have opposed you however, they will be sent to the depths of Hell if you are able to beat them.' She was then gone, gone into the face of the Moon._

I woke up later in the morning, and when I lazily opened my eyes, I found a sword lying on my lap.

"How did this get her?" I yelled jumping out of my bed. I stared at the sword and noticed its strange features. On the tip of the sword it was curved to form a crescent shaped tip, and between the handle and the blade was a heart. The only weird thing about the heart was…it was changing colors. I went to touch the sword, but when I did I felt a rush of warmth fall over me. I felt comforted by the sword, but quickly snapped out of it as my friend Renji entered the room. With sleep still in his appearance he looked at the sword that I was now holding in my hands. His eyes widened.

"Whoa! Mizuki, put that thing away! I was just coming in to see what was up with the yelling!" He said to me putting his hands up in a fighting position. A laugh escaped my lips and I sat down on my bed. Renji followed and started to rub his hand against my back in a soothing motion. "You had one of those bad dreams again huh?" He asked me with care underlining his voice, he normally was the scary fighting type, but Renji was just a big softie on the inside. I sniffled and looked down at the sword.

"Yes, but then…I had another dream."

"Another dream? What do you mean? Not another memory of that a** of a father!" He asked me. I playfully pushed him because of his cursing habit. I looked down, and he followed my gaze to the sword. "Oh about the zanpacktou?" He asked me. I looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know about that Ren-Ren?" I asked him. He blushed at the nickname and took the sword from my hands. As soon as it left my hands though, I had a feeling of loneliness wash over me.

"A zanpacktou is the name of a sword that a soul reaper has Mizuki. Why do you think I have these tattoos? Well they are from Zabimaru. He is my zanpacktou who came to me in a dream recently too. I think what that dream was, well it was your zanpacktou speaking to you. I guess it wants you to follow through with whatever it said." He looked at me with a smile. "So what did it say to you? Or are you too dumb to remember Mi?" He asked me with a chuckle. I put on a fake frown and took the sword from his hands. I couldn't help but laugh with him though.

"I do remember you jerk! It's not like I can just remember stuff from my old life! Ha, but how about you just go back to bed. It's too early in the morning, and you need your beauty rest if you want to work those tattoos mister." I giggled at him, and he laughed with me. Before he left he gave me a soothing hug, and walked out of the door. I was once again alone, but I was calm. I knew I had Renji, and now I had my new zanpacktou. Kawataita Innume Kazeki. It was indeed a hard name to remember, but I doubt I would have any trouble.

"Dumb Ren-Ren, why did he run away from me as soon as we stepped in the gate?" I said with a frown. We decided we would go to the Soul Reaper Academy, and as soon as we got there Renji went somewhere. I walked around aimlessly because, why would I know where I was going? I mean, I just decided to come here the other day!

I looked around and found a nice shady spot under a tree. It seemed peaceful enough to wait for Renji to find me. Although it freaked me out, I wasn't all that surprised when a person jumped from high up in the tree. He turned to look at me and had a grin forming on his face. I lifted an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"Hey there, sorry to give you such a fright." He waved at me and put his hand on his hip to give off a cool pose. I frowned.

"Who said I was scared? I was just creped out to see some boy randomly falling off a tree branch. Don't be so full of yourself…ah I don't think I know your name." I said to him standing up.

"The name is Shuuhei Hisagi. I'm a s-"

"Yeah that's great I don't care. So 69 guy, I'm going to be your friend!" I said to him completely cheerful now. He blushed as I mentioned the tattoo he had on his face. I guess he didn't think I would mention it. "And what's with you? It's just a tattoo. Your favorite number am I right?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure what it meant, but he started laughing at me.

"I guess you could say something like that. And friends? You rush into these kind of things quickly don't you?" He chuckled again but eventually stopped.

"I just rush into it because I know you won't say no. Right Su?" I asked him.

"Hey! Why give me a girl's name!" He asked me with anger in his eyes. I laughed at him.

"It's not my fault your name has the word 'su' in it!" I looked at him, and that's when I spot him. I saw in a crowd from far away that mop of red hair I knew so much. "Ren-Ren! I found you." I whispered. Shuuhei looked at me and then followed my line of vision.

"Ren…Ren?" He asked me, but was cut off when I grabbed his arm and started running towards Renji and the group he was in. "H-hey! Wait!" He yelled to me, but we were already there. I smiled and jumped onto Renji's back. Unaware, he stumbled forward a bit, but was able to hold me up. I guess he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the people, but I saw a hint of a smile as I sat in my piggyback position. I blew a bubble of my gum and laughed, and he could tell I was hyped up from all the sugar I had consumed this morning. Without any hesitation I went on and on about what happened, telling him all about Shuuhei, well not really. I eventually calmed down and started to giggle as I kissed the top of his head lightly and hugged him.

"Mizuki! Stop its embarrassing if you kiss me or ramble on like this! Why not just give me a simple 'hello' next time, okay? I've told you, when you sneak up on me like that or get to close it makes me feel like I'm going to have a heart attack! And how much candy have you eaten this time?" He didn't seem like he was happy, but I knew him. I smiled at my best friend and could see the smile that was forming on his face.

"Wow Renji, you never told us you had a girlfriend!" This short girl next to this blonde kid said. They began to laugh laughed as Renji blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He yelled. He made me get off him and he squatted down on the ground to hide his blush. I felt a bit sad, but quickly covered it up with a grin so know one would see my feelings betray me.

"That's right! Mizuki and Ren-Ren are just best of buddies, right Ren-Ren?" I asked him. The two kids continued to laugh, but I ignored them. I turned to see a girl with long blonde hair with two bows on the sides of her head. There were the same color as her eyes, which were sky blue. She seemed a bit shorter than me and probably a pound or two skinnier. Her uniform was altered to look like a high school skirt from the world of the living, and her shirt was different from mine. The sleeves went down to her elbows and were the same color as her eyes. I didn't get why she was allowed to do that, I mean each girl wore red, and the boys wore blue. I was confused. I saw that she wasn't looking at me, but was looking at Shuuhei instead. I walked back to him and hooked my arm in his.

"This here is Suuhei Hisagi, but I already told you that. He and I bumped into each other and I was all like 'I'm gunna be your friend!' Then, I saw Ren-Ren here and just _had_ to show him this Shuuhei guy! Oh Ren-Ren look at his tattoo! Its 69 but I'm not really sure what it means….do you Ren-Ren?" I asked him letting go of Shuuhei and poking Renji on the head. If anyone knew about what it meant surely he would. I looked back at Shuuhei and saw that blonde girl start to talk to him. For some reason, and I wasn't sure why, but for some reason I didn't want her to go near him. I saw the strange look in her eyes, and I knew what she must have been feeling. I wasn't sure myself why I was relieved when the bell rang. I happily skipped to class with Renji's arm around my shoulder.

"What was up with that super hyper greeting?" He whispered in my ear, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, forgive me for wanting to scare away those people! I'm your only best friend." I pouted, as we entered the school. He laughed huskily and russled my hair with his free arm.

"You're always going to be my best friend Mi." I smiled at the nickname; Renji's blushed face turning away from me. It was confusing to me when I saw a hint of a frown on his face.

"Ren-Ren? O h I get it, your sad that you have a girl as your best friend! Well don't worry, I can be manly." I said to him showing off my invisible muscles on my arm not hooked around his waist. He laughed as I sucked in my breath to do my impression of a guy.

"No Mi, don't even try. I like you just the way you are." He smiled at me and unhooked his are from around my shoulder. He walked down the hall with Shuuhei and the guy I learned to be Izuru. He turned back to look at me before he was down the hall way. He smiled and waved at me with a chuckle. By the time I recovered from his words, it looked like I was waving to thin air. What was with him lately? I quickly ignored her and turned around to see Rei outside the class room door. I walked up behind her with my lollipop in my mouth.

"So much for meeting Shuuhei, huh?" I asked her which caused her to jump. She stared at me as if I was crazy, but then quickly collected herself.


	4. Rei's outfit

**Rei's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Ick. They expect me to wear this? Ew, isn't it bad enough I had to wear that stupid academy uniform for 7 years? I look so much better in blue." I finally graduated out of that awful school,and was accepted into Squad 6! I was super exited at first but now... looking at this uniform I'm not so sure. I guess it never really crossed my mind that I would have to wear one after I graduated, I had thought that I was rid of those baggy pants for good; boy was I wrong, I should try to talk to Captain Kuchiki about having our uniforms altered... maybe something like Soi Fon's.... add a short skirt for the girls, a patch of blue... that's it! A devilish smile crept onto my face as I thought of the possibilities. Do I really want to ask permission though? That means there's a chance I won't be allowed to…oh well, I mean, who needs authorization? There's no fun or surprise with that!

I quickly set to work sewing and snipping away at my uniform. It's a good thing I had to make my own clothes in Rukon or I might not have been able to make the changes I wanted. _Maybe I can make Mizuki one when I'm done. I'm sure she will love it! _I spent the next thirty minutes working on it, and after a while I pretty much had it.

I held up my new uniform to admire the changes I had made. I no longer had the baggy pants I hated so much; instead a _very _short skirt was what I was going to be wearing from now on. For the top I altered it so it was the same cut as Soi Fon's- no sleeves and no back. Something was missing though… I hit my head with my palm as I realized I had forgot my signature splash of blue. Blue had always been my favorite color, and I would wear it every day. I was saddened though when I couldn't think of a place to find blue fabric.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. Leaving from my quarters, I flash stepped across the Seireitei to the one person I could rely on for the fabric.

"Izuru! Izuru! I need your help!" I started yelling as I approached my destination, the Squad 3 barracks.

"Rei, what are you screaming about? You'll disturb my captain, he's working hard- wait, what are you wearing?" Izuru asked me with a chuckle. That's when I looked down and realized I was still wearing my old robe I had thrown on so I could fix my uniform. _Crap!_

I felt blush wash over my face as I realized more people had probably seen me running across the Seireitei than just Izuru. Izuru was my old friend so I didn't mind so much about him seeing, but it was different for others. I mean, for all I know most of them didn't have or had crushes on me.

"Um, that's not important. Just ignore it," I stated meekly. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you still had your old academy uniform by any chance."

"My old uniform? I don't know, I might still have it. One second, let me check."

Izuru left me standing out there in my robe while he checked inside. This is just great. _I really hope Shuuhei doesn't see me wearing this. _I thought;although we had broken up a while ago, I still couldn't bear the thought of someone like him seeing me in this god awful robe. I wasn't sure yet if I still had feelings for him, but it just hadn't worked out. Besides, he's with Mizuki now; I shouldn't have feelings for my best friend's boyfriend. _God, how long does Izuru plan on leaving me out here? _

Lucky for me Izuru came out a minute later carrying his old blue Soul Reaper Academy uniform.

"Well here you go Rei. I'm not really sure why I kept it, but if it's of use to you, I guess I'm glad it was of use." He smiled sweetly at me, the smile that made me go out with back in the Academy. I blushed thinking of those days. They were fun, but behind us.

"Thanks, Iz. You really are a life saver. This is perfect." I said taking the uniform from his hands.

"What do you need it for anyway? I thought you always hated those uniforms." I laughed.

"Yeah I did, and I still do. I just also hate the real Soul Reaper outfits. You see I'm making some, uh, _changes _to my outfit. This should add the finishing touches. Thanks again, I'll come by and show you the final product when I'm done!" With that, I flash stepped away, going faster than I had coming here.

"Ta-da!" I said to a stunned Izuru as I swirled in a circle, showing him my completed uniform. He stood gaping at me, probably because my outfit was a _little _skimpy. "Well, what do you think?" I asked, having fun watching him try to find the right words.

"It's um, well, it's, it's..." Izuru stuttered, and cleared his throat. "It's very... you. The blue matches your eyes perfectly I guess."

I beamed, happy he had noticed. I had taken his old uniform and used to make myself blue knee high socks and blue "sleeves" that started at my wrists, had a hole for my thumb to go through, and ended at my elbows. I also still had in my two blue bows I always wore to top it all off. "Thanks, Iz. That's exactly the reaction I wanted." He grinned at me.

_Just wait till Shuuhei sees me in this, _I couldn't help thinking.

"It's also very different." Izuru continued, his smile now flipped into a frown.

"Well, you know me I like to stand out." I giggled as I played with my new outfit.

"I know, but that might be a little extreme. I mean changes that big might get you in trouble. And you do _not _want to get in trouble with Central 46. You did ask your captain permission before you did this right?"

I frowned, thinking about what Izuru said about Central 46. "Well.... No, I didn't ask Captain Kuchiki. I figured it could be a surprise..."

Izuru sighed. "Well, Rei, it sure will be a surprise….I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." He said to me as he waved and turned back into his quarters, but before he did I saw him give my new outfit one more glance. _I guess your still the same Izuru. _I sighed as I left to go back to see my captain. Also to await what ever he had instore for me and my _changes_.


	5. Rei's Breakdown

**Rei's POV**

"No, I swear, he totally fell for it!"

Mizuki laughed along with me as I told her about my latest sucessful prank. It was good to be able to hang out and gossip like we used to. Lately, Mizuki had been hanging out a lot with Shuhei. Not that I'm jealous.... I think. Where Shuhei is concerned I'm still not sure about my feelings. I wish I could say for certain that I'm over him but.... I can't. I know it's wrong to have feelings for your best friend's guy; I didn't even want to break up with him in the first place, though. I just had to.

"Mmmmm, this is a really good lollipop. Did you know I'm trying to cut down on candy?" Mizuki said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, really?" I laughed at the thought. "How's that working for you?"

"Well... Not good. It hasn't worked at all. In fact, I think I may have started eating more. Ren Ren says he can't picture me without candy. Candy is just too good to give up."

"I'm going to have to agree with Renji there." Trying to picture a calm, not hyped-up on candy Mizuki made me giggle.

"Look, it's Shuhei! Shuhei, over here!" Mizuki called out. I spotted her boyfriend a second after her. Oh, god. It's always very awkward being with Shuhei, especially when he's with Mizuki. I looked around an excuse to leave as he walked over.

"Hey baby." Shuhei said as he came over; he and Mizuki moved in for a kiss. I thought my heart might break in two. _This is not good, this is not good. I've got to get out of here._

"Oh look, there's Izuru. Hey Iz!" I ran toward my friend, thankful for the excuse to leave the couple. I don't think either of them either noticed that I was gone.

"Hi Rei. What are you doing?" Izuru looked at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised to see me. I am your friend after all." I said, giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"I know, it's just you were over there with Mizuki and-"

"And then Shuhei came over. Did you know I haven't said anything past formal greetings to him since we broke up? I just, I just can't risk falling for him again." I bit my lip thinking about how many fun times I've had with him. All the great memories.... That's all they were now-memories.

"Oh, right. Well, you know I'm always here for you." Izuru said, looking a little hopeful.

I sighed. "Iz, we've been over this before. I can't go out with you!"

"That's not what I mean. I just meant, you know, here as a friend." And there it was, that smile he knew I melted at. I looked away quickly.

"Uh-huh, sure. I saw that look on your face," I said teasing him. "Seriously though, thanks. I really appreciate it. But let's change the subject, k? I don't really want to think about Shuhei right now."

"Well, that may be hard to do considering that he's walking over."

"What?" I spun around and sure enough,my ex is trotting over, alone. Where was Mizuki? _Did they break up? Does he want me back? Should I say yes? Can I afford to be in a relationship and not get in trouble? No! I have to stop thinking this! I'm sure he's just coming over to talk to Izuru._

"Hi, Izuru. Hi, Rei." Shuhei said. _Why are you here?_

I stiffened up. "Hello." I said coldly. Izuru just starred at Shuhei, his arms crossed in a protective way.

"Um, Rei? Can we talk?" Shuhei questioned, not even looking at Izuru. _Oh my god. Oh my god. _

"Ok, start talking." Izuru said, not budging from his spot.

"What? I mean _privately."_ Shuhei finally looked over at Izuru.

"It's ok, Iz. I'll be fine. I'll see later."

"Alright then. See you Rei." With one last glance at Shuhei, Izuru turned and slowly walked away.

"Where's Mizuki?" I asked after Iz left.

"Oh, she went to go get more candy. She seemed to have dropped her lollipop when we-" Luckily for me, Shuhei stopped himself. "She seemed to have dropped her lollipop."

"Alright fine, Lieutenant, what would you like to talk about?" I said, not letting my guard down.

He sighed. "Rei, drop the formal act. I came over to say I don't want any hard feelings between us. You seem to have been avoiding me lately. Can't we just be friends?"

"Friends? Look, Shuhei, it's nothing personal, but I can't really talk to you."

"Oh, is this not a good time? I can come back later if you want..."

"No, I don't mean just right now. I mean not, not ever." I had to force the words out.

"Not ever? What do you mean? Why not?" Shuhei looked hurt, and it pained me to have been the one to cause it.

"Because, because.... Because I can't fall for you again, ok!"

"You, you what?"

"Yes, you heard me! I still like you, but I can't! I mean, you dating Mizuki! What kind of friend am I to like my best friend's guy? I mean, it's not like I wanted to break up with you!" The words came out without even thinking. But once I started, I couldn't stop.

"You didn't?"

"No, of course not! Those days I spent with you were the best of my life! I wanted to stay like that forever! But my fighting weakened. I stopped practicing, and I couldn't hold my own in battle. Central 46 already hates me. I've already been kicked out of my old squad and I wouldn't even be a soul reaper anymore if it wasn't for Captain Hitsugaya. I get more punishments, more work, and am watched more closely than anyone else on my squad. I'm this close to being kicked out of the Seireitei," I exclaimed, holding my thumb and index finger two inches apart. "And I'm only this close to falling for you all over again." I moved my fingers closer so they were only centimeters apart.

"So don't you see?" I continued. Tears were stinging the backs of my eyes, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold them back. I hurried on, afraid my voice would fail me at any second. "I had to break up with you. It was the hardest decision of my life, but I had to. If I wanted to stay a soul reaper. Which I have to if I want to ever be reunited with.... Ashido...." Saying his name made it hurt even more. My vision started to blur as the tears came closer and closer to falling.

"Rei... I'm so sorry... I had no idea you still felt like that..." Shuhei stammered.

"Shuhei! Shuhei, where'd you go?" Mizuki's voice brought me back to Earth and away from my troubled thoughts. "Oh, there you are! Hi Rei, what's up?" She said as she approached us.

I swallowed and forced myself to say a few more words. "Nothing Mizuki. See you later." I nodded at Shuhei. "Have a nice day, Lieutenant." With that, I took a few steps backwards before turning and walking away, finally allowing the tears to fall.


	6. Rei Gets in Mega Trouble

**Rei's POV**

_Stupid Akio, stupid Akio! _I stormed out of the 6th Division Barracks, the rest of my squad's laughter following me out. _Why did he have to humiliate me like that? No one would've noticed that slight glitch in my prank if __**he**__ hadn't pointed it out and ruined it. He's made he the laughing stock of all of squad 6! There's got to be some way to get even with him. _Lost in my thoughts, I almost ran directly into Captain of the 11th squad, Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant, Yachiru.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" The menacing captain towered above me by over a foot. I stopped in my tracks and must have had a frightened look on my face, because Yachiru looked at me and said, "Kenny, stop being a bully! She's scared of you, meanie!"

"Quiet, ya brat!" Zaraki responded. As the two started walking away, a thought struck me. The wheels in my mind started turning, and i called out before they were out of earshot. "Oh, were you on your way to confront Akio?"

"No, why should I be?" Kenpachi said, without turning around.

"Well, it's not my place to pry, but I did hear him mention something about you to some of his buddies. I think it was something that had to do with how pathetic it is that you don't even know the name of your zankpakto? Now, these are his words, not mine, but I think he was saying how that makes you weak."

I got just the reaction I wanted. The captain turned and slowly started walking back to me. "What was that?" He said when he was about two arms lengths away. Hopefully it was far enough that I'd be out of his reach if he decided to shoot the messenger. Though deliberately angering Kenpachi Zaraki is never a smart idea, it needed to be done if I wanted my revenge on Akio.

"Well sir, that's just what I heard, but Akio is the type of person to do this sort of thing. He's always jealous of anyone more powerful than him, and shows it by talking bad about them."

Kenpachi was now only about a foot and a half away, and looked down at me with a smile filled with his lust for blood. I suppressed a shiver as he started talking again. "You tell your friend to be outside my barracks in a half hour for a fight he won't ever forget." With that, he walked away, Yachiru yelling out "Yay, yay, Kenny's fighting, Kenny gets to fight someone!"

A half hour. That will be more than enough time to set up the next part of my plan. After I tell Akio something to get his blood boiling, I'll watch the fight. Akio will get roughed up a bit, and he'll learn never to mess with my pranks again.

I entered the squad 6 barracks to find Akio still there. "Back to show us another one of your 'pranks' Rei? Why don't you just accept that you've been beaten instead of humiliate yourself further?" He jeered at me. _If only you knew._

"Actually, Akio, I came to watch the fireworks." I said.

"Fireworks?"

"Yea. Oh, I guess you havn't found out yet. 'Cause when you do, there will definitly be sparks."

"Found out what?" Akio asked me caustiously.

"Well, I was walking outside, and happened to see Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant. They were talking about someone. Someone from Squad 6. As a matter of fact, he was talking about you. Now, these are his words not mine, but I heard him say that you were weak and didn't deserve the position of 4th seat." I shrugged, as if to say that it couldn't be helped.

"What? He thinks he can get away with saying that? Are you kidding? I'm plenty strong!"

"Mmmm," I murmured, rolling my eyes. "Well, you know, you could prove that to him by standing outside his barracks in approximately, oh, 20 minutes."

"Oh, I'll go alright, and give him the beating he would have never expected from a 4th seat."

"Yea, good luck with that. I think I'll come with you."

_Crap! What are they doing? They're not supposed to be this serious! This is not good! _Akio and I arrived in front of the squad 11 barracks 10 minutes ago, and things are getting way out of hand. Akio is no match for Kenpachi, he just doesn't realize it. But Kenpachi is taking things too far. Akio is hurt, but still fighting. I didn't want things to be this bad. I have to stop this.

"Sto-" Before I could finish speaking, Kenpachi took one finally swing of his sword. It was enough. Akio was on the ground, dead and bleeding.

"Wh-what? This wasn't supposed to happen! He's not supposed to be dead! What happened?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Well that wasn't fun at all. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from a 4th seat." Kenpachi said. He turned around and walked away, Yachiru back on his shoulder.

I stared after them, shocked and wondering how things had gotten so far out of hand.

"She was there."

"Yea, I heard she was encouraging Captain Zaraki the whole time."

"I'm not surprised, really. I mean it's no secret Rei never liked Akio."

Whispers followed me everywhere I went. The fight happened yesterday, and somehow it was leaked that everything was my fault. I felt completely awful, but I have no idea what I can do about it. I stepped into my barracks feeling depressed.

"Rei," Someone called out.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki, sir, hello."

"Rei, word has been sent that Central 46 would like to speak to you. It is a matter of utmost urgency, so get down there immediately."

_Central 46? _"Yes sir,right away sir."

Why does Central 46 want me? _Oh god, Akio._ I had never been there before, but knew I where it was. Everyone knew where it was. As I made my way to the building, I thought about what could happen. You had to be in huge trouble to be called down there. Central 46 has the power to give soul reapers any punishment they deem necessary. I descended the stairs, scared as to what I punishment I would find waiting for me down there.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the Central 46 Chamber. They were all seated in circles on multi-layered platforms. I took my place in the center of the ring of people, all eyes on me. Wow, there were a lot of them.

"Fifth seat of Squad 6, Rei Keiichi," the Head of Central 46 bellowed. "You have been sentenced here for being the cause of 4th seat Akio Setsuna's death. You are being charged for murder and conspiracy against your fellow soul reapers. The charges are very serious."

I stared at my feet, thinking about all the things they could do to me. Maybe I would lose my position as a seated officer. Maybe I would have to do chores like the 4th squad. Maybe I would have to stay in the World Of the Living for a bit. That actually would be fun.

"Rei Keiichi, your punishment is expulsion from the Seireitei."

"What?" I shrieked, looking up. They can't do that to me! I have to remain a soul reaper, I have to! I need to find Ashido! "You can't do that! I didn't actually kill him! What about Kenpachi? He's the one who really murdered him! You can't do this to me!" I couldn't help it, tears started streaming down my face.

"You were the one who caused Captain Zaraki to fight him, were you not? All decisions of Central 46 are final. Rei Keiichi, you are no longer-"

"Wait!" Right before the Head of Central 46 could finish his sentence, someone barged in. Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I knew Toshiro through hanging out with Momo, but I gasped seeing him here.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here? You have no business with Central 46." The person about to punish me said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I heard what you were doing to Rei and I couldn't stand to see that happen. Rei is a huge asset to the Gotei 13. She is a strong fighter and has a powerful zanpakto. Losing her skills would be a great loss to us."

"Captain Hitsugaya, she is responsible for the death of a fellow soul reaper."

"Yes, but I'm sure it wasn't intended. Rei is a troublemaker, true, but I have known her personally for years and I can assure you she would never let something like this happen on purpose. Rei is a prankster, but she's sweet. I'm sure this is just a prank that spiraled out of control. While Rei should have known Zaraki would have done more than just yell at Akio, no one thought he would go so far as to kill another soul reaper."

"Captain, everything you said may be true, but her actions cannot go unpunished."

"Then send her over to my squad. I will make sure she has more work and punishments than anyone else. I can keep an eye on her and if she does even the slightest thing I will make sure to inform you."

I stood watching this entire conversation with my mouth agape. Was this really happening? Was Toshiro, I mean Captain Hitsugaya, really going to be able to save me? I held my breath as I waited for Central 46 to make a decision about me going to the 10th squad, hoping against hope they would agree.

"Very well, Captain. Rei Keiichi shall be transferred to your squad. But the slightest mishap and you are out of here, do you understand, Miss Keiichi?"

It took me a moment to get over my shock. I could stay a soul reaper! "Yes sir, of course sir, thank you sir!"

"Let's go, Rei," my new captain said to me. I followed him out, still stunned that I had gotten out of that whole mess.

As we stepped outside, I threw my arms around Toshiro and gave him a huge hug. I felt his body stiffen as he said "what are you doing, Rei?"

"Thank you," was all I said, letting go. He relaxed and said to me, "I've known you too long, Rei. I couldn't watch you get kicked out when I knew there was a chance I could do something. Besides, Momo would never forgive me."

I laughed, and even got a half-smile from Toshiro, something I had only seen him do a handful of times before.

"But get ready for a lot of work," he continued. "Instead of me, you'll be the one that has to do the paper work my lieutenant, Rangiku, doesn't do. Which is all of it. Plus you'll get any paper work a normal 3rd seat would get."

"Third seat?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I know you're much too strong to be a 5th seat, so I'm promoting you to 3rd. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much Toshiro!" I yelled, and hugged him again.

"Ok, you're going to have to stop that." Toshiro said. "And it's _Captain Hitsugaya._"

I laughed again and let him go, thinking about how different my life will be now that I'm in the 10th squad. The paper work will be annoying, but worth it. I know Rangiku Matsumoto only by her reputation, and between her parties and my pranks, the 10th squad barracks will never be quiet. Much to the dismay of Toshiro. I mean Captain Hitsugaya.

Who said this is a punishment?


	7. Mizuki's Goodbye

**Mizuki's POV**

I ran through the corridors of the sixth division. I knew that Renji would be leaving any moment, and I wasn't going to let anything keep me from saying goodbye. I still remember the first seven years before I had met him. I was alone and scared, and those horrible memories wouldn't go away for a long time. One day though I spotted the young Renji and his bright red hair. We had gotten along well, and every time I had one of those traumas his smile was the one to help me. I knew that I had to say goodbye, because I would never forgive myself if I never… no! I wouldn't let those thoughts occupy my mind. Right then I bumped into a rock wall. I fell back, and was surprised to see that the wall was actually Renji.

"Mizuki!" He said to me as he ran up to me to give me aid. I looked at him and gave him a hug, a hug that showed my sacredness. Renji was surprised by the sudden sign of emotion, but didn't take long to return my hug. "Mizuki?" He asked me with a quiet chuckle. I looked up at him with a tear escaping my eye.

"Just be careful Ren-Ren. I can't lose you, not after all we've been through." I sobbed, burying my face in his chest. He patted my head.

"Of course I'll be safe! I have something to fight for don't I?" He said looking at me with a calm smile. I returned it as he whipped my tears.

"Yeah, I guess you do." I sniffled.

"Of course I do!" He gave me a soft smile, but frowned as I stepped out of his embrace. He looked at me quizzically as I lifted my pinkie up to him. "Pinkie promise me that you will win, okay? I don't want to lose you Ren-Ren." He laughed and completed our pinkie promise. It was childish, yes, but it reminded me of the old times.

"I don't want to lose you either Mi." He smiled at me. It was a long time since he said my nickname, and that caused me to childishly blush, which he obviously saw. Renji took me in another hug, and this time it was him who kissed me on the head. I felt a rush of warmth run through me; I was calm and happy. I wanted him to stay, I wanted our group to be complete, and out of all I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to stay in his arms, and I wasn't sure why.

"Renji, we are leaving now." I heard Captain Kuchiki's calm monotone voice. I felt Renji's hold loosen as he let go to join his captain. I looked at him as he turned to leave for his mission. He turned to me before he went into the doors to the world of the living. With a smile he walked back to me and took me in one more hug. He looked me in the eyes as he squatted down to my height. He brushed the hair from my purple eyes and cupped my cheek.

"Promise me you'll be safe as well Mi. I don't want to worry about you doing something reckless while I'm gone." He whispered to me while rustling my hair.

"Sure y-"I was cut off by Renji's lips capturing mine. I felt another rush of warmth. This though, was better than any hug, or any happiness of winning a battle. I was with Renji this moment, and he was kissing me. All the memories of the two of us raced in my mind. I now knew what my feelings for him always were. I thought we were best friends, but now I realize that those feelings was more than friendship. It was love, and I felt complete to know that he felt the same way.

"Renji, save your PDAs for another time." Byakuya's voice said from the door. Renji broke the kiss, my first kiss. He looked at me with kind eyes and blush occupying his complexion. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so our gazes were met. He smiled.

"Mizuki,, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that, and now that I've done it, I only love you more. My beautiful moon." He whispered in my ear as he lightly kissed me once more before standing up and walking to the door. I was breathless as he walked through. Before the doors closed Renji turned to me with a different smile then I'd ever seen from him. He waved to me as if to say 'see you real soon'. With that wave he was gone, and the words left my mouth just a minute late.

"No wait! Re-" I let the tears fall as I stared at the space that was occupied by the door leading to the world of the living. He Was gone in the blink of an eye. I just desovered how I really felt, an he left. "Ren-Ren. Ren-Ren. Renji!" I yelled as I curled up into a ball in the middle of the walk way. I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder. I stopped my crying and glanced up at the person. I whipped a tear from my face. "Shu-Shuuhei?" I asked. He smiled at me and knelt down beside me.

"I didn't get to say goodbye I guess. What's wrong Mitsuki? Why are you crying? Its not because of Renji having to leave is it?" He asked me with a caring tone. I looked at him as his word reminded me of my good memory, but I knew Shuuhei felt different I was okay with that, because now I finally had Renji all to myself. Shuuhei had been my first crush, and it was a bit oh a relief when Rei broke up with him, but I wasn't feeling that warmth from his touch anymore. All I could remember was Renji.

"Shuuhei, he, Ren-Ren is gone." I bawled.

"Yes, I know that Mizuki. How about you go back to your barracks now? I bet Kaien could calm you down more than I could. And maybe you could even get some candy! I know how much you love that stuff." He laughed. I sighed and stood up.

"That's a great idea! Thanks a lot Su! 'Night!" I said with a forced smile and giggle. I waved to him and turned the corner, leaving him there in the pathway alone, and confused. It reminded me of how I put on a fake happy attitude when I first came to school. Now I realized why the remark from Renji had struck a chord. _'She is not my girlfriend!' _He had said to them. I didn't even know my feelings then, but now I understand why that had hurt me inside. I wanted to be close to Renji, ever since we met for the first time in Rukon. I had wanted to be his best friend, and to hug him every chance I could so I could be just that closer to him. "How could I have been so stupid!" I whispered to myself. Just know, when he is right about to leave, I had figured it out. I wanted to be more than friends with Renji.


	8. Reunited

**Rei's POV**

I was slicing the hollows one by one with my Shikai. Teitaka was known for getting rid of a large mass quickly. I fought the whole time with a smile on my face, until things started getting complicated. In a second the numbers of them basically doubled, and being alone wasn't much of a help.

"Why are there so many!" I grunted as I released the wind from around me to slash the hollows. I sliced up countless amounts of hollows during this with the hawk wings on Teitaka, but they just kept coming. I stumbled over something that felt like it was a rock, and fell to the ground. The hollows swarmed around me and I couldn't reach Teitaka, who had fallen out of my hands. Right when I thought I was done for, the hollows were slowly backing off. I looked up at what seemed to be blocking them, and my eyes widened as I saw a body so familiar to me standing there. His soul reaper uniform was torn up in shreds, and his rust colored hair was still the same messy style as it was all those years back. He looked back at me with that warm calm smile that was so familiar to me. I was breathless at the surprise, but still managed to speak.

"Ashido." I breathed his name; I was so relieved when I saw him smile at it. It was as if he had never left, it was like my heart was finally complete.

"Long time no see, huh Rei?" He said as he turned and killed most of the hollows with one slice of his sword.

"H-how?" I asked him, I was so confused, but warm.

"How? You're on my turf now Rei." He smiled as he went on his killing spree of all the hollows. I stood up to help him, but was quickly pushed back down by a hollow that had snuck up behind me. I reached for my zanpacktou, but was stopped by the hollow's ugly hand. The hollow slashed his claws against my body, and I screamed when I felt a rib crack. "Rei!" I heard Ashido scream. Before the hollow could hit me again, he received a blow from Ashido. I knew I had to be tough to get back up to fight. I just couldn't though; it was as if my body was still registering what was going on. I was hurt, Ashido was here, and he even saved me. It was all too confusing, and my body couldn't take all of it. I felt like the world was spinning as I laid back down. All I could here was Ashido's sweet comforting voice, and that was all I needed as everything went black.

She was still the same little girl I had left all those years back. It killed me inside whenever I thought of her trying to survive without me, but I felt much relief when I saw her safe and sound. She was still the same old Rei to me though, and I wouldn't have it anyother way.

I watched over her as she slept in the care unit of the Seireitei. She had passed out on the battle field when I had failed to protect her. I held that burden as I watched her sleeping peacefully. I wrapped her small hand in mine and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll come back soon Rei, I promise this time." I whispered in her ear as she slept on. I didn't want to leave her again, so I had made plans to stay with her. That was really all I had ever wanted, I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted that, simply because of how much I loved her.

I woke up slowly as the sun shined on my tired face. I sat up slowly, feeling the pain in my body as I did so. I looked around and felt strange, I had a dream that Ashido was sitting beside me the whole time holding my hand, and then he was gone again. It was just a dream though, probably by now Ashido was already gone again. I when to rub any sleep that still was in my appearance from my face, but gasped when I felt a tear still on my cheek. _I was crying?_ I felt my face with my hands and felt the wetness of tears. Why had I cried? Was Ashido really hear, or was I dreaming?

"Oh I see your awake Miss Rei." I heard Captain Unohana's sweet voice. I looked up at the door to see her standing there.

"Captain Unohana? Why are you here might I ask?" I whipped the remaining tears and looked at her.

"I am asking if I can allow your visitor to come in at this time. Might that be alright? Are you in good enough health to have him come in?" She asked me with a caring voice. I nodded to the kind captain. She turned around the corner and motioned for someone to enter the room. I gasped to see Ashido with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi Rei, hopefully you aren't feeling bad because of me." He said as he walked over to sit beside me. I looked him with a face full of sadness as I opened my arms for a hug, which he gave me. I whispered in his ear before he let go.

"I missed you so much, don't you ever do that again." He looked at me with a frown that was asking for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry to have made you go through all of that over all those years." He said to me. I started to cry as I looked at his face. He was really hear, my Ashido was with me once again. He panicked at the sight of my tears and took me in another hug. "I'm truly sorry Rei, and just hugging you now is making me feel much better. You don't know how much I missed you." He said looking into my eyes with a small smile. He whipped away my tears and kissed me on the forehead. "Rei, I really did miss you. I even tried looking for you a few times, but I never could succeed. Forgive me Rei, but one reason I had to go," He looked at me now and slowly inched his face closer to mine until I met him half way with my lips. Our lips locked on to each other's as we happily kissed for what seemed like an eternity, or at least I wished. Ashido broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. I felt his warm breath wash over me, as I heard the words I had been waiting for all my life. "Rei, the reason I had to go was because I love you." He said to me as he lightly kissed me on the lips again.

"I've waited for you to say that to me Ashido; I waited and waited." I grabbed his shirt collar and took him in another kiss; I couldn't believe it was actually happening. I was kissing my brother like figure after waiting all these years. No, I was actually kissing the man I loved. He was more than a brother, more than a best friend. He was the man I loved.

**AN: Well guys, thanks so much for reading! Please rate and review! If I get enough positive feedback, I'll write some more chapters I have in my head about these two. :)**


End file.
